


Christmas with the Wilson-Barnes

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: Christmas Eve is the most frantic time of the year for parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have written like 3 different bits of things where Sam has a daughter because it's my newest favorite thing.

When Bucky tiptoes into Sam’s room at 3 am, there’s snow still in his hair, and he’s holding a box triumphantly.

“Oh thank _god_ ,” Sam says in relief from the center of the room where he’s surrounded by a half dozen different wrapping paper rolls and scissors and tape and bows and tags and other things still to be wrapped _._

Bucky places the box carefully at the foot of the bed before leaning over to give a quick kiss to Sam before shedding his coat and boots. “You would not _believe_ what I had to go through to get that. I think toy stores on Christmas Eve exist in a whole other dimension where homicide becomes a viable option for the average civilian.”

“You didn’t have to kill anyone did you?” Sam asks, already returning to his wrapping.

“If I did, you know it won’t be tied back to me.”

“That’s good,” Sam says absently, intent on getting the corners _just right_. He doesn’t notice that Bucky leaves the room until he comes back with a mug.

“Here,” he says, swapping Sam’s scissors for the mug, “take a break. I can finish up.”

Sam cradles the mug close to his chest and inhales deeply. The delicious aroma of hot chocolate waft up to him and he practically moans at the first sip. Bucky smirks at him and Sam can’t bring himself to care because it’s _that_ good. He finishes in about a minute. “Come on,” Bucky tugs on Sam’s arm till he stands, then directs him to the bed. “Sit, relax. Everything’s gong to be great.”

“Mmhmm.” Sam lays on his side to better watch as Bucky takes his place on the floor. Bucky starts singing under his breath as he cuts the wrapping paper, and Sam finds his eyes growing heavy…

-

Sam wakes up to Isabel jumping on top of him on the bed. “Daddy! It’s Christmas! Get up!” He catches her leg so she falls (gently) to the bed next to him with a squeal.

“Ooof,” Bucky grunts as she lands partway on him. “What’s got you so excited, bug?” he asks around a yawn.

Isabel giggles and rolls over so she can tug at his hand. “It’s Christmas!”

“What?” Bucky asks with exaggerated confusion. “Christmas? _No_ , it can’t be Christmas yet.”

“Papa!” Isabel says in admonishment. “Of _course_ it’s Christmas. Now get up! There’s presents!” She’s gone back to jumping on the bed.

Sam glances over at Bucky and they share a smile. “Why don’t you go and open your stocking?” Sam suggests. “We’ll be out in a minute for breakfast and presents.”

“Okay!” Isabel jumps off the bed, but stops on her way out of the room to turn and look back at them pointedly. “Don’t go back to sleep!”

Sam pushes up on his elbows. “We’re getting up!” Satisfied, she turns and heads to the living room.

Sam looks around the room, notes the lack of wrapping paper and accessories and turns over to Bucky. “You didn’t have to finish on your own.”

Bucky pushes himself up to Sam’s level. “I can go sleepless today, but you were already awake for like 3 days.” Sam rolls his eyes but leans forward to kiss him.

They pull apart when Isabel yells from the living room, “ _Daddy! Papa! Come on!”_

“We’re coming!” Sam shouts back, sitting up completely and swinging his legs out of bed. He looks back at Bucky who holds up a finger and waves him on with a yawn. Sam leans over and gives him another kiss before heading out of the room.

“You know,” Bucky can hear Sam say from the hallway, “maybe if we ask nicely, Papa will make his special chocolate pancakes.”

“Yay! _Pancakes_!”

Bucky falls back on the bed with a wide smile. It’s looking to be another perfect Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and couldn't sleep this morning (there's a building inspection or some shit and it's right. outside. my. window), so I started watching The White Rabbit Project on Netflix (with Kari, Tory and Grant from Mythbusters) and the first episode is about superpowers and it's *super* interesting. (Also the Jetman from Dubai is like real superhero stuff, Google it, it's so cool)


End file.
